Passagem Aérea Para o Céu
by LieselAiya
Summary: ...Seu corpo arrepiou quando os olhos vermelhos escarlates encontraram os dela. Fogo, chamas, labaredas, a única coisa que Aya pode ver eram lágrimas no rosto de Enma Ai... COMPLETA!
1. Lamentações

"_Se eu te dizer  
Você ouvirá?  
Você ficará?  
Você estará aqui para sempre?  
Nunca irá embora?"_

Within Temptation - Bittersweet

**Lamentações**

Kyoto, 23 de janeiro de 2003

09h16min

Keiko debruçava-se mais uma vez no vaso sanitário, seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas e estas se misturavam com o vômito. Seu estomago dava voltas dentro do seu corpo minúsculo e magricelo.

- Essa criaturinha esta acabando comigo.

Lamentava, chorava e vomitava. Seu estomago, intestinos e órgãos da região estavam diminuindo de tamanho por causa de uma criança que estava se formando no seu útero, além destes, o seu coração também apertava e ficava cada vez menor, mas a "criaturinha" não era a causa desta angústia. Como iria contar para ele o que se passava?! Ela não o via fazia semanas. Ele acreditaria?

- Maldito. Ele brotou este ser em mim... Ele terá que arcar com as conseqüências também.

Tudo o que mais ela queria era casar, ter uma vida feliz com seu marido e filhos. Entretanto tudo não passou de um sonho não realizado. Agora iria ser mãe solteira. Ou talvez não. Sua gestação estava nos primeiros meses. Afinal aquela criança também atrapalharia sua vida profissional e financeira. Bem empregada, ela trabalhava como secretária de uma grande empresa. Seu salário não daria para sustentar uma criança como ela queria e sendo nova na empresa eles ficariam com o "pé para trás" se dissesse que estava grávida. Mas toda vez que pensava em um aborto seu coração doía ainda mais.

- Afinal, esta criança não tem culpa.

Conseguindo forças, levantou exausta do chão frio e úmido do banheiro. Lavou seu rosto, ignorou a toalha, admirava-se no espelho e não sabia a diferençar lágrimas de água. Era bonita. Olhos azuis como o céu davam um belo contraste com a cor-de-mel dos seus cabelos levemente ondulados. Malditas pupilas que encantaram o jovem rapaz casado, pai do bebê que crescia no seu ventre.

Caminhou até a sala, os raios do sol mornos e o vento frio adentravam pela janela do vigésimo andar e sua camisola minúscula não ajudava nada nesta hora, abraçou-se, já que não tinha ninguém para fazê-lo. Sentou de costas pra tudo, ignorando até mesmo mundo ao seu redor. Como queria também dar as costas para tudo que acontecia na sua vida, para seu passado, começar do zero. Mas este bebê atrapalhava tudo. As decições mudavam.

Os raios do sol desapareceram do céu e o vento soprou mais forte.

Envolta de pensamentos, a cabeça de Keiko começou a girar e seus ouvidos escutavam um som estrondoso, como se algo estivesse lutando contra o vento violentamente. No sofá, começou a sentir falta das energias outra vez, não comera nada desde o dia anterior de ontem, sua vista escureceu-se de repente e o frio passou a ser mais intenso.

- O céu estava limpo...

Com moleza começou a se virar devagar olhando para fora de sua janela.

- ...Ficando nublado assim tão de rep...

Não teve tempo para calcular o que era aquele objeto branco, pontiagudo e enorme que se aproximava da sua janela.

---

As pessoas embaixo do edifício a ponto de desabar não tinham tempo pra correr. Os carros não podiam desviar. E os que sobreviveram dentro do até então imponente prédio, não podiam escapar. O desespero já havia tomado conta. Labaredas, choro, gritos, ranger de dentes. O cenário estava pronto. O luxo, o dinheiro e a fama daquela construção não foram suficientes para evitar que tudo se transformasse em poeira e entulho.

_Cont..._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

\o\ É isso ai pessoal, venho agora com mais esta fanfic...xD~

Adoro Jigoku Shoujo, Enma Ai ser uma diva *o*

Espero que tenham curtido o primeiro cap *-*

"Ta mas...quem é Kioko e o que aconteceu?! .-.' E cadê a Enma Ai?"

Calma, no próximo cap. eu talvez responda :P~

Adoro anonimato *o* \\levapedrada!

Fabian, muito obrigada mesmo pela correção das burradas que fiz na FIC *o* te adoro de montão Adorei mesmo sua betagem \o\

Eu quero comentários (Reviews) '

Mesmo que sejam aqueles criticando e metendo o pau na escrita e na história ...eu não ligo ^^ \\ levatiro!

Uhasuhahushushuahus A vai...seu dedo num vai cair só por causa de um comentário \\lixa! ;D~


	2. Arrependimentos

"_Antes de começar a história, é um grande pecado,  
pegar o que é meu, até o fim de tudo  
Éramos mais que amigos, antes de acabar a história_

_[...]_

_Agora que já está feito, notei o erro dos meus jeitos  
Devo voltar para me desculpar em algum lugar além da  
cova."_

Avenged Sevenfold - A Little Piece Of Heaven

**Arrependimentos**

Kyoto, 23 de janeiro de 2003

08h58min

Ele acordou com os raios do sol em seu rosto, a luz era como uma lâmina enfiando em seus olhos, o som de passos apresados e molhos de chave que penetrava no seu ouvido parecia pior que aquelas músicas de rock and roll que seu filho ouvia constantemente. Ele estava sujo e o odor de água ardente era ainda predominante. Alguém chamou sua atenção. Então percebeu que estava sentado na calçada e escorado na porta do bar da noite passada onde havia ficado até altas horas bebendo a aliviando as mágoas.

-... Um homem como o senhor... Hamasaki...

A voz do dono do bar que abria o estabelecimento quase não chegava ao seu consciente, tamanha era a dor que sentia em sua cabeça. Cambaleando e sentindo tamanha enxaqueca conseguiu levantar e entrou de novo no bar, pediu uma dose de uísque, entretanto o dono não quis lhe vender.

-... Amigo... Fique a vontade, mas beber já basta!

Sentou-se ainda tonto em um banco no balcão e enfiou sua cabeça que quase explodia de dor entre os braços. O que faria?! Sua briga na noite anterior com sua mulher o deixava atordoado. "Ela descobriu, eu temia... Entretanto aconteceu". Como ela soubera, ele não sabia. Porem com certeza Keiko não teria coragem de contar a ela.

- Grávida! Esse filho não é meu! – sussurrava.

A mente se confundia e sua cabeça dava voltas. Pensava constantemente nas duas mulheres que mudará seu destino. Seu coração pertencia somente a uma delas. É claro que ele não iria ficar com uma mulher que tinha má fama entre os homens, afinal depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ele ainda amava sua esposa. E sacrificaria qualquer coisa para não se separar dela!

Se pudesse voltar ao tempo, jamais teria entrado dentro daquele quarto, seguido aqueles olhos que o fascinaram e aquele perfume que o deixava doido e o envolvia de tal forma que se perdia entre as mais belas ilusões. _Linda e sedutora. _Sua cabeça começou a doer com mais intensidade.

A porta do pequeno bar escancarou-se e duas jovens estudantes entraram apressadas, entre risos ele ouvia a conversa abafada das duas.

- Sim, mas somente á meia-noite!

- Mas então, ela leva mesmo para o inferno?!

-Claro, se você realmente sente ódio por ele, escreva no Linha Direta Inferno o nome dele, a Donzela o levará para o inferno. – risos.

"_Ódio." _

- Custam apenas 51.97 Yens. – exclamava o dono do estabelecimento.

Hamasaki ouvia das garotas sons de moedas e risos abafados. "Ódio". Levantou a cabeça que parecia pesar o dobro agora, virou-se, mas as garotas já estavam fora do bar.

- Senhor Hamasaki. Vá. Não é bom ficar aqui. – o dono do bar se incomodou.

- Linha Direta Inferno?! O que é isso? – perguntou virando-se de volta para ele. _"Poderia ser a solução"._

O homem riu.

- Donzela do Inferno, Linha Direta, Boneco de Palha, já ouvi essa história antes... Francamente. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha rindo. - Você não vai acreditar nas lendas que estes jovens contam, não é?!

Hamasaki balançava negativamente sua cabeça dolorida sorrindo.

"_Donzela do Inferno"_

- Se realmente ela existisse, será que aceitaria tomar uma taça de vinho comigo?!

- Ele riu irônico quando o dono do estabelecimento ligou a TV, e seu telefone começar a chamar. O noticiário anunciava a pior das noticias que poderia ocorrer naquele ano na cidade de Kyoto.

Wee, mais um capítulo da história! *-*

Agora sim coloquei mais Enma Ai nisso, :P~

Bem, espero ter agradado, o próximo capitulo será o último \o\

Nhaa, nem deu para o Fabian Betar pra mim T^T''

Por fim... Obrigada pelo comentário (reviews) Plus \o\

Comentem ò.ó eles são bem vindos. ^^

Uhashuahushuahs


	3. Decisão

_  
No fim do mundo,  
Ou a última coisa que vejo  
Você nunca está voltando pra casa, voltando pra casa  
Eu deveria? Eu poderia?  
E todas as coisas que você nunca me contou  
E todos os sorrisos que vão sempre me perseguir_

My Chemical Romance – Ghost Of You

**Decisão**

Kyoto, 23 de janeiro de 2003

00h51min

"_Quando uma alma é amaldiçoada, dois túmulos são cavados..."_

Aya sabia que iria para o inferno se puxasse a fita vermelha daquele boneco de palha, mas mandá-la para lá era o que estava no seu alcance, Enma Ai era a única que poderia salvar a sua família. Seu marido poderia abandonar tudo para ficar com Keiko. Atraente, profissionalmente ativa e muito simpática aquela maldita vizinha de apartamento cativava a todos daquele edifício, enquanto que a moça de tamanho ódio em seu coração era vista como carrasca e ciumenta demais com seu marido.

- Somente eu... Sim, eles não vêem que eles têm um caso... Não sabem o que sinto!

A almofada arremessou de supetão contra a cama onde estava sentada, o notebook cambaleou para lado quase se chocando ao chão. Aya apertou contra o peito o boneco de palha preto, com aquela fita vermelha escarlate que selava o contrato com a garota de longos cabelos negros. As falas da Donzela a apavoravam, mas era melhor arriscar o inferno do que sujar suas mãos com sangue!

Levantou e olhou rapidamente para o espelho, como estava pálida e feia, vestiu sua melhor roupa e enfiou o boneco de palha na sua bolsa. Voltou o olhar para a cama onde só havia o notebook... Provavelmente seu marido estaria com ela, ou em algum bar se embriagando. Principalmente depois daquela briga.

**Flash Back**

_Ele chegou do serviço e passou apressadamente por mim, eu sentada no sofá em frente à TV assistia o noticiário. As notícias não eram nada boas, as novidades que acabará de descobrir também não. _

_- Amor, e a janta?_

_Ele me perguntava enquanto eu ainda estava imóvel no sofá, eu não sabia como começar, a raiva tomava conta de mim. _

_- Amor..._

_Ele chegará perto de mim e deu um beijo em minha testa, eu encolhi e me afastei dele imediatamente. Do quarto do meu filho, eu ouvia o som que ele acabará de ligar, a música violenta ajudava ainda mais a minha raiva. _

_De supetão me levantei do sofá, ele sentiu minha tensão. _

_Suspirou fundo e ficou calado, eu de costas fazia o mesmo, mas o meu sangue fervia enquanto o dele estava temendo. _

_- Eu descobri... Tudo._

_Disse por fim. Ele se aproximou cauteloso fingindo uma dúvida. O som da música agora mais alta invadiu meus tímpanos e elevei mais a minha voz._

_- Tudo! Sobre você, sobre ela..._

_Minha voz saiu falhada nestas últimas palavras, os olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Ele me abraçou por trás pedindo desculpas. Eu me descontrolei com essa atitude, soltei-me de seus braços e comecei a goleá-lo no peito com socos._

_-Por quê?! Por quê?! _

_Ele tentava me abraçar, entretanto eu me rebatia mais contra ele. Meus olhos derramavam lágrimas de dor._

_- Mas eu te amo..._

_Ele falava, mas meu consciente era tomado pela música, pelo ódio que sentia dos dois, imagina eles juntinhos, ele com ela. "Eu te amo", ele dizia para ela e não para mim. Sai da frente dele e entrei no nosso quarto, bati a porta com força e a tranquei. Deitei na cama de bruços e agarrei o travesseiro, cujo foi algo guardou meu sono depois de tanto chorar._

**Fim Flash Back**

Atordoada com as lembranças, Aya não perceberá que estava ajoelhada no chão e segurando a bolsa contra o peito onde estava o boneco que causaria a morte da pessoa que fez todo este transtorno em sua vida. Enma Ai a linda garota de longos cabelos negros a ajudará nisso, ela sabia que também iria para o inferno se mandasse alguém.

"_Duas covas são cavadas."_

A sua já estava desde o dia que ele entrou no quarto daquela que veria Enma Ai em alguns instantes.

Levantou do chão, sentiu dores nas pernas, a luminosidade dos primeiros raios solares que transpassavam os vidros da janela do seu quarto a atingiram no seu rosto, perplexa não podia acreditar que já era dia, que passou a noite naquele estado, envolvida em suas lembranças, entre o presente e o passado, com uma só certeza do futuro. Mas as dores em seus joelhos e nas suas costas comprovaram que ficará daquele jeito por muito tempo.

Caminhando com dificuldade alcançou a porta, sua casa estava completamente silenciosa, seu marido ainda não chegará, mas isso não importava mais, sua decisão estaria se completando agora. Tirando o boneco de palha de dentro da bolsa, segurando com firmeza a fita tentadora. _Ela precisa ver, eu preciso vê-la sendo levada._ Ela sorria tirava o dedo da fita vermelha e ainda continuava andando até a saída de seu apartamento.

Sorrindo de lado, quase chegando a frente à porta do quarto de sua inimiga ela viu de novo os cabelos negros os olhos vermelhos vivos a olhando com tristeza.

Enma Ai estava vestida com kinomo florido, ela a olhava encantada, seu kinomo era diferente de todos os outros, era bizarro de certa forma, mas era muito belo. Quando os olhos da Donzela encontraram com os seus ela sentiu arrepios. _O que ela está fazendo aqui? Eu ainda não puxei o laço..._

- Seu contrato foi cancelado.

Com a voz aveludada e doce disse a Aya. _Cancelado?!_ Ela ficou parada na frente da porta do quarto de Keyko, sem entender, o boneco de palha em sua mão tomou uma cor diferente ficando igual a um molde simples de palha e a fita vermelha já não estava mais lá.

- Por quê?

Sua pergunta não foi respondida, Enma Ai desaparecia entre poeira, labaredas de fogo e escombros. E antes que a existência de Aya desaparecesse, antes que fosse tomada pelas chamas ela pode ver lágrimas escorrendo no rosto da Donzela.

•

Kyoto, 24 de janeiro de 2003

07h04min

- Traga-me o jornal, Saki?

- Já vou pegar Oto-san! – sorrindo a garota saiu da mesa onde tomava seu café da manhã indo até a caixa do correio pegando o jornal do dia. Deu uma rápida olhada para a principal manchete do dia.

"_AVIÃO SE CHOCA CONTRA PRÉDIO EM KYOTO_

_O Avião se chocou ontem por volta das 09 horas e 30 minutos da manhã [...] Causas do acidente ainda são desconhecidas. [...] Eles ainda estão em busca de corpos. [...] Parentes das vítimas estão em desespero e já pedem indenização. [...]"_

Perplexa a garota sumiu para dentro da casa.

_________________________________________________________________

Pronto! Fanfic finalizada!

Não ficou do jeito que eu queria inicialmente '-'

Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado! ^^'

Obrigada Plus mais uma vez pelo review! *-*


End file.
